Sick Like Me
by Grand Master Thief
Summary: Eventual Tate/OFC, starts off Violate. Once you care you're f'ed. Evan Harmon learned that the hard way.


**Disclaimer/Note:** I don't own AHS or anything to do with it. I own Evan and the story line. Anything you recognize isn't mine. This is rated for violence, language, sexual situations, and anything else I feel like including. So...first AHS story. I hope you find it interesting. Violate is still a thing, but this story is an eventual Tate/OC one. I hope Evan is somewhat interesting. Her face claim is Masha Sedgwick, a German Fashion blogger.

* * *

Growing up, Evan had never been particularly religious. She said the prayers, ate the stale wafers, and went to Sunday Mass but that was more for her parent's benefit than any real desire for divine benedictions. At the best of times, she teetered between believing that _they_ believed in a cosmic plan after death, and not giving a shit. She never thought about where she would go when she died, whether she would continue to exist in some form or merely fizzle out like a candle's flame.

Death was everyone's inescapable end, and she wasn't going to waste her life trying to prepare for the possible afterlife awaiting her. She would not be cowed into submission, being a good person because of the threat of damnation. She refused to pander to other's ideals of supplication. If she wanted to do right by someone, it would be on her terms and not because she was bullied into it through textbook fear tactics. When the time came, if there was a God, he could judge her sins and decide if she was worthy but before that time came, she would not follow rules screamed at her from a man hiding behind a podium, no matter how holy he claimed to be.

If she wanted to have sex with all the boys she could sink her claws into, kiss girls and like it, fill her body with chemicals and float sky high, cuss like a sailor and drink like a fish and smoke like a chimney, then she would. And boy, did she do it all and then some. A nun would blush if she knew even half of what Evan got up to in her free time.

She was a free spirit, living every moment like it was her last, and when her last moment came suddenly, unexpectedly, she died with no regrets. And when she discovered what her afterlife would entail, she was even more grateful for living every second because the last place Evan expected to be when she died was eternally trapped in this godforsaken house.

When Evan first arrived at the notorious Murder house, she was off in a bad way. A very, very bad, violent, self-absorbed way. She didn't care about anything or anyone, her self-respect and self-esteem in tatters. Stranded on a deserted island with nothing but ocean for miles in every direction, she was adrift and didn't know how to find herself again. She felt utterly alone and angry. It made her desperate to feel anything at all. When you feel that raw and abused, so deep inside yourself you can't see the light, anything is worth 10 seconds of feeling anything else and she did a lot of things she's not proud of.

Once he knew what was going on with her, her father's brother Ben offered to take her in for a little while, said it would help with her therapy. He was a psychiatrist, one of the best in the country. He said the change of scenery would be good, it would get her out of the house and back out into the world while giving her parent's a much needed break. Evan called bullshit. She might be dented but she wasn't broken, and she didn't need or want his help. He wanted her around because of the ever growing list of issues between Viv, Violet, and him. She provided a distraction from the goings on in his fucked up marriage.

It pissed her off that he was trying to use her like that but she couldn't do anything about it. No one listened to her anymore. Ever since the clinic released her, everyone looked at her like she might snap at any given moment. They declared her mentally unstable and advised that she wasn't left alone. They were afraid she would have a repeat performance. Needing constant supervision caused her parents to fight over whom would call off work to baby sit her. It got so bad that they started ignoring one another at home. Eventually, they started ignoring her too.

After months of tense family dinners and long periods of drawn out silence, Uncle Ben offered to take Evan under his wing for a little while. He could watch her and get his live in distraction, and her parents could unpause their lives. It was a win – win situation for everyone involved except her but she didn't have much say in the end. She was shipped off to Los Angeles on the first plane out the next day. There were no heartfelt goodbyes, no hugs and kisses. The most she got was a sticky note left on the counter with a simple message that spoke volumes.

 _Evan,  
Behave yourself.  
Mom & Dad_

If Evan was being honest, their estranged relationship didn't bother her anymore. That note was the most they'd interacted with her in days, and that was her normal now. They could barely look at her anymore let alone speak to her. They pretended she wasn't there. It wouldn't be long before a divorce lawyer got involved. Everything going on with her seemed to be the final nail in the coffin after years of broken promises and building resentment. She couldn't bring herself to care about her family crumbling apart around her, though looking back, if she'd known that the last thing they ever gave her was a stupid neon pink sticky note, she'd have tried harder. She wouldn't have rolled her eyes and tossed it out. She might have called them just to hear their voices one more time. But she didn't, and in the end it didn't matter because she's still stuck here and that's not going to change anytime soon.

* * *

 **Two Months Ago**

After a grueling 9-hour flight, Evan arrived at LAX. It was around 9:30 PM and she didn't know the area too well so she aimlessly walked around the airport looking for a familiar face. She wandered for hours before facing the fact that no one came to pick her up. No one answered their goddamn phones and she had $10 in crumpled ones and change stuffed in her pocket. Chump change compared to what she'd need in order to get halfway across LA, and people don't take kindly to a 20-something year old woman begging for money. Most of them ignored her, though others called her vulgar names and made lewd suggestions on how she could earn a few extra bucks.

Eventually, she gave up and hunkered down in one of the chairs to try to sleep. While it wasn't the most comfortable place to rest, she did get a few hours in before security kicked her out around 6 AM. She may or may not have flipped them the bird. With nowhere to go, she tried calling one more time only to get the voicemail. Up shit creek without a paddle, she picked a direction and started walking. She didn't have a destination in mind, she'd never been to LA before so she kept busy and waited to see what happened.

By the time noon rolled around, Evan was lost, soaked in sweat, and fed up with her luggage. She was surrounded by executive buildings, probably in some type of business district. If she could find a café she might be able to get directions but it seemed hopeless by this point. Needing a break, she sat down on the curb and passed the time aimlessly playing around on her phone. Her phone was at 20% when an old rust bucket rolled up beside her and stopped. She glanced up through a curtain of platinum hair and saw a man around her age peering at her. She looked back down at her phone intent on ignoring him when he spoke.

"Need a ride there, Sweetheart?"

She contemplated not answering but realized this might be her chance to figure out where she was, and where she needed to go.

"Why, you offering?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as he gave her a thorough once over.

"Sure," he said with a shrug, "Breaks my heart seeing a sweet thing like yourself struggling out in this heat."

Once upon a time, Evan used to worry about being kidnapped, killed, and dumped in a ditch. That was the old her, the one that could smile and laugh without a care in the world. The new her didn't give a shit what happened. She couldn't think of a reason why she shouldn't accept his offer, so she did. She grabbed her stuff, shoving into his messy backseat. Thankfully she didn't have very much. The car door opened with a screech and she plopped into the passenger seat, kicking her boots up onto the dash and lounging back. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye to find him already looking at her.

"So what's your name?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked, drumming her fingers against her thigh. "I'm a nobody."

"I should know your name if we're gonna be in the same car for a bit. I'm –"

"I don't care who you are, and you shouldn't care about who I am. I just need a ride, not a friend."

"Alright, alright," he backed off, holding up his hands. "Don't gotta get so touchy. I got it, names are a no go. Where to then, Darling?"

Evan quickly checked a previous text from Uncle Ben for the address, rattling it off for the stranger. She hoped he knew where it was because she didn't have a damn clue where she was right now let alone where 1120 Westchester Place was.

The man snorted and pulled back into the lane, weaving in and out of traffic.

"Everyone in LA knows where the Murder House is."

"The Murder House?"

Evan's not paying much attention, focusing instead on the Californian skyline flying passed the window. The tall buildings reach high into the sky and glimmer like jewels beneath the sun. She hated it instantly. She missed the East coast.

"Yeah, it's famous. I reckon if you're going there, you should know all about it already."

The amused quirk of her lips reflected back at her, and the irony was not wasted. Evan shook her head, and started picking at her chipped nail polish. It'd been weeks since she last painted them, something the old her would have never let stand. She found the mundane activity soothing. She decided she'd need to redo them soon.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, and I don't really care," she said offhandedly. "All I know is that's the address they gave me, so that's where I'm going."

"Don't seem like you care about much, huh?"

She refused to answer his question, letting the silence stretch between them.

"Alright, you don't talk too much. I get it. Don't worry, that's where I'll take you."

Evan hummed, not really feeling anything one way or the other. They'd see if she's still alive by the end of the day, and not dead in a ditch out in the desert. She can't help thinking she wouldn't mind so much if she never made it to her Uncle Ben's.

* * *

When the car pulled up outside of 1120 Westchester Place, Evan felt a small spark of surprise before it faded back to a dull ache. Everyone knew the stories about how hitchhiking ended in horribly violent ways. Luck seemed to be on her side this time around.

Suddenly feeling weary, Evan turned to the stranger. In her experience, men didn't do shit like this without expecting something in return. She didn't know if she'd be able to give him his pound of flesh.

"Alright, what do you want?" she asked, leaning back into the door as much as she could. The handle dug into the base of her spine, a reassuring pressure that let her know she wasn't caged in. Her uncle's house stood a few feet away, if she needed to make a break for it, she could.

He furrowed his brow and shook his head, looking confused which made her confused.

"I don't want nothing from you, just wanted to make sure you got where you're supposed to be is all."

"I'm sorry, I just find that…. hard to believe. But whatever, thanks man."

She cautiously reached for the handle, knowing she wasn't out of the woods yet. He could be dicking around with her and she wasn't willing to take that chance. He hadn't done anything so far but that doesn't mean jack shit. She didn't know him but he let her go without a fuss. She kept him in her sights the entire time until all of her luggage was out of the car. He sat behind the wheel the entire time, tapping along to the radio. When she had everything sorted, he exited the car and came to stand by the trunk. He kept a respectable distance which made her relax. He flashed a quick smile and gestured towards the large house behind them.

"You be safe now, you hear? You're too pretty a girl and that house doesn't have the best reputation."

Evan rolled her eyes and gave the man a sharp nod, shooting him a short half smile.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks again, man. I really appreciate the ride, I wouldn't have found this place by myself," she said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her ripped jeans. Her fingers curled around some of the crumpled ones and she tugged them free, a few pennies flying out across the ground.  
"Here, take this. It's the least I can give you after you drove me half way across town."

He didn't want to accept it but Evan kept insisting, and he eventually gave up, accepting the money with a grateful nod. He tossed a hand out the window as a goodbye and drove off, car rumbling down the busy street. She waved back before turning around and gathering her shit. The closer and closer she got to the house, the angrier she got. By the time she reached the decorated porch, she's steamed. She jabbed the doorbell, foot tapping impatiently as she waited. Footsteps could be heard moving around from inside, headed towards the door. By the time it swung open and she saw Vivian, Evan's face settled into a nasty glare and a mean scowl.

"E-Evan?" Vivian asked, eyes wide with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be here," Evan said snidely.

Her aunt looked perplexed, brows furrowed and head shaking back and forth. She's stood in the doorway, unconsciously blocking the entrance.

"No, you're not supposed to be here until next week, Sweetheart."

"Bullshit, I was on the first plane out yesterday. I had to stay overnight when I figured out no one was coming, or answering their damn phones. Thankfully someone was kind enough to give me a ride."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Evan," Vivian said, quickly ushering her inside. She continued to frown, her expression pinched and guilty. She stopped in the entrance hall and put her slim hand on Evan's shoulder. "There must have been a miscommunication. Your parents told us you'd be coming sometime next week. We would have never left you like that, Sweetie. I'm just glad you're safe. That must have been awful."

All the fight left Evan at the truly contrite look on her aunt's face. She felt agitated but in the end, she couldn't blame Vivian too much. This was Uncle Ben and her parent's faults. None of this would have happened if they'd just stopped trying to fix her. That's how they handled their problems ever since she was a little girl. If she had an issue, they sent her to someone else and only took her back when it was resolved.

"Forget about it, Aunt Viv," she said through a sigh, trying to bottle her rage. Ever since the incident, she'd had a harder time controlling her emotions. She felt too much or not enough at any given time. Anger, though, was the worst. It completely consumed her and was the quickest to spark to life. Lately she'd tend to blow up over the stupidest shit but she couldn't help it. "It's not really your fault. It sure as hell wasn't fucking cool but I'll deal. Now, where's Uncle Ben?"

Vivian pulled Evan into a quick one armed hug and ushered her out of the entry way. She grabbed one of Evan's suitcases and pulled it behind her, talking over her shoulder as she went up the stairs.

"Don't worry about him right now, he's with a patient. Vi's at school so why don't we get you settled in? You can go see Ben when you're done. His appointment should be over by then."

* * *

Evan stretched out across her new bed, aimlessly watching the ceiling fan as it rotated. Her music played in the background, her most recent playlist put on shuffle. She felt the loud, angry sounds echoed in her chest. The peace was interrupted when the door slammed against the wall. She jolted up, hair flying up in disarray, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"Jesus H Christ, Violet!" she hissed, pressing a hand against her heaving chest. "Don't do shit like  
that."

The younger girl smirked, plopping down next to Evan on the bed and leaning back on her hand. Her dark eyes glittered with mischief.

Evan rolled her eyes and reached over to tug on a lock of her cousin's honey coloured hair.

"I got you good that time," she said gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just you wait, payback's a bitch."

Violet chuckled and fell back on the bed, spreading her arms out. Evan watched her, taking in the vintage dress and ripped stockings. Back before Uncle Ben moved to LA, Violet and Evan used to be as thick as thieves despite the large age gap. The younger girl looked up to her older cousin, and Evan helped Violet start to figure out her place in the world. Then things went to shit between Uncle Ben and Aunt Vivien, and then things went to shit for Evan. Their relationship suffered and they didn't have time to fix it before they moved and Evan was committed. If there's anything she missed about Before, it was the bond they shared. She could say that Violet was her best friend, her little partner in crime. She missed her, and what they used to have dearly. It was the one thing she wanted back desperately. Violet helped her feel alive and present, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"So when did you get here?" Violet asked. Her nimble fingers picked at a stray thread on the comforter. It was a hideous mess of floral print and bright swirls of colour. Evan didn't bother complaining. She wouldn't be here long, there was no point in getting attached. There was no point in trying to make this home. "And how long are you staying?"

"Just got in this morning, no thanks to your damn father. As for how long I'm here, I don't really know. I'm supposed to be here for a few weeks cause your dad thinks he can help me."

Evan snorted and fell down beside Violet, bouncing on the mattress. She turned her head to look at her baby cousin with a devious grin.

"Enough about all that heavy shit, I'm digging the new style you've got going on. Very 90s grunge, how trans-generational of you."

Violet punched Evan in the shoulder playfully, an unattractive snort sounding out and causing Evan to chuckle to herself. Violet made it so easy to relax and laugh. Evan could feel the affection and warmth welling inside, shuttered behind the ever present fog.

"Shut up, Ev," she paused, looking up at Evan's cropped hair. "I like the new colour, it's very you."

Evan reached up and fingered a bleached lock, twirling it around her fingertip. She'd had crazy hair colours ever since she was old enough to dye her hair. She'd done everything from neon pink to dark green. She would always default back to black but after what happened, she felt like she needed a change. She didn't want to keep thinking about what happened every time she looked in the mirror. She'd wanted to try going platinum for years and it seemed like the perfect time. It was a pain in the ass to get her hair to where it was now, but it was a labor of love and she didn't see herself getting rid of the colour anytime soon.

"Thanks, Vi. I like it too."

They shared a smile and let the companionable silence fill the air.

Violet broke the quiet before long.

"Wanna hang out? I've got some homework but I don't have to start it until later."

She tried hard to hide the hopefulness of her tone but Evan heard it loud and clear. It broke her heart when she had to shake her head no, and Violet's eyes shuttered, trying to conceal the sting of rejection.

"Oh, whatever. That's cool."

"No, it's not like that, Vi," Evan said firmly, grabbing onto the smaller girl's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'd rather hide away and hang with you but I've gotta see your dad. He's reporting back to the rental units and if I don't do what they say, they're gonna put me back."

"Why would they do that to you again? That's fucked up," said Violet, her sweet face flushed in anger.

"You're telling me. I've gotta do what they want because I refuse to go back to that shit hole. They don't believe me when I tell them I'm fine, so fuck 'em."

Evan flashed her a tight smile and rubbed her thumb across the dainty knuckles before letting go.

"I'll find you after though, yeah? We can hang for as long as you want."

Violet nodded but something was off. She chewed on her bottom lip and kept opening her mouth like she wanted to say something, only to close it right after.

"What's up?"

"Is it - - "She paused and seemed to contemplate what she wanted to say before continuing. "I've got this - - friend, and we usually hang out in my room after I do my homework. Mom and Dad don't like him so he sneaks in. They can't know he's here otherwise they'll flip a shit. Is that - - are you okay to hang if he's there?"

Evan chuckled and reached over to tussle Violet's hair.

"Of course, Vi. Does it look like I give a shit if you're sneaking a boy into your room? Come on now, remember who you're talking to."

She flushed a pretty pink, glancing down at the bed before looking back up at Evan with a tentative smile.

"Yeah…I just really like him, and I want you to like him too. He's pretty great."

"I'm sure I will, Vi, I'm sure I will."

* * *

Evan didn't bother knocking when she reached Uncle Ben's office. She barged in without preamble and found him sitting in a chair across from a teenager who sprawled across the couch like he owned it. She spared him a glance before turning back to her uncle.

"Evan? What are you – "

"Hey there, Uncle Ben. Did you forget something?" she asked, watching dispassionately as he floundered. A small part of her crooned at his misfortune. She paid no mind to the other occupant eagerly watching their exchange. "Imagine how surprised I was to find myself stranded at LAX before making my way across town to get here."

"But you weren't supposed to - -"

"Be here until next week? Yeah, Aunt Viv filled me in."

"Shit, I'm so sorry Evan. I'd have come to get you if I'd known."

Evan huffed and cocked out her hip, resting her hand on the curve. Her lips turned down into a frown and she clicked her tongue. "Whatever. I'm here now so let's get this meeting over with, yeah? I've got better things to do."

Uncle Ben frowned in disapproval and motioned towards his patient.

"Evan, I understand why you're upset but I'm with another patient right now and you're being rude."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Evan - - "

A voice interrupted their staring contest, drawing both of their warring gazes to the blond teenager. His voice was deeper than Evan expected, and now that she got a good look at him, she suppressed a snort. He had the 90s wannabe rocker look down pat. From the mess of dirty blond curls to the rugged converse and ripped jeans, he screamed Kurt Cobain fanboy.

"It's alright, Doc. We can end our session early today," he said, shrugging and standing from his relaxed position. He shot Evan a smirk and she twitched in surprise when her green eyes met his. They were pools of fathomless black that seemed to swallow everything he looked at. It was fucking creepy. "Your niece seems like she's pretty upset and wants to talk to you."

Evan scowled at him before turning to Uncle Ben to see what he'd choose to do.

"Are you sure, Tate? I think we were making some real headway and I don't want you to regress before our next meeting," Uncle Ben said, writing a quick note on what she assumed was Tate's chart. "Evan is going to be living here for a few weeks so I can see her whenever."

"Yeah, it's totally cool, Doc. It's getting late anyway and I gotta get home."

"Alright, if you're sure. Same time next week?"

"Sure thing, see ya," Tate said, swaggering towards the door. He had to walk right passed Evan and their shoulders brushed. A strange, unpleasant feeling shot through her at the point of contact and she shied away, a pulse of dread making her sick to her stomach. "Welcome to Murder House, Evan."

She watched him walk out, rubbing her hand over the area where they touched. She felt chilled to the bone. Something wasn't right with that boy. He freaked her the fuck out and she'd barely known him for more than a few seconds. Something about the vibe he gave off screamed danger. She stared the door long after he walked through it, ignoring Uncle Ben on his lecture about the importance of knocking.

She shivered. She didn't know who the fuck this Tate person was, and she never wanted to find out.


End file.
